bella's death and rebirth
by Nana Ren'ai Marie Maaka
Summary: bella thought that she was going to die alone but she got a saprise,please read rated m just in case i do not own twilight


death's curse it had been 3 days since the collins left for a second time and i had begun to notice a red mark on my left arm that would get bigger and bigger as time went on. i showed dad and he immidiatly took me to the hospital they took a skin and blood sample and it showed that i had a virus that intels that it was eating away my skin on my am and it was slowly killing me. i wanted to cry but i couldn't i was some what happy that i was dieing and i could have cared less if i died then and there in that hospital room that very night, but as fait would have it i would not die that night but live on but not as i would have liked. as i layed in that hospital bed i heard the window open and as i looked over there stood carlisle in all of his blonde glory.i wanted to imbrace him and cry tears of hate and scream at him at the same time.  
''bella what are you doing here''  
''i could ask you the same thing, the reson i am here is because i have a virus that is eating away my flesh''  
'' how 3 days ago you were just fine''  
i looked at him and then thought as i did i remembered exsactly were edward had grabed my arm was were id had started and then i knew that it was edward that had did this to he had trid to kll me and i looked at carlisle and my face solfened as i did.  
'' it dosn't matter all i now is that i am dieing and that i would like to die alone so will you please leave me alone carlisle, i wish to be alone''  
i saw him walk up to me and put his hand on my pale cheek and carrese it '' i will leave if you wish, but i wish for you to atleast try to fight it can you try for me bella please.''  
i looked at him and nodded at a lose for words. as the day wore on after he left it looked like it had slowed down but had become more painful. it felt like my arms were on fire and that i could no longer use them as it were imposable to move without an ear pearsing scream comeing out of my horce trout from the pain.  
as the nurce walked in she took one look at me and looked like she wanted to cry.  
'' you have some visiters''  
she had sead in a voice that sounded from like hours of crying. i nodded and she left leaving the door open and in walked aro, ceicus, and marcus volteri. i wanted to laugh i had thought they were there to kill me for knowing there secret ,boy had i been wrong. i looked at then with a raised eye brow as in a puestioning way though it was probably a bad idea at the time. aro silently walked up to me and without asking grabed my hand and held it for a reason i had no idea at the time.  
'' that is very odd i can not read you''  
i was about to say something when the pain set in as the virus began to eat away at my flesh agean at a pain stakingly slow pace. i wanted to scream but i couldn't my vouce no longer worked i wanted to yell for the pain to stop,for someone to kill me, for anything but i knew it was futile as they would not do it. i had thought at the time that they injoyed watching it,that was until aro ut his hand on my left arm that was burning and began to rub it to sooth the pain it was causing. i watched marcus began to do the same thing to the wright and i wanted hg them both for was moving my clothes into a bag and aro and marcus stopped and rapped a blanket around me and marcus picked me up craddleing me solftly to his chest to prevent anymore pain then nesasary.i watched as a plain moved to the window that was now open. they handed me to a short man that i later found out was a rather young child though as he sat me down i noticed that a blonde girl sat next to him and looked as though she wanted to inflict pain on someone.  
they looked to be family and looked like twins. the boy sat next to my head and was looking at my were in the plain for about 5 hours before i was picked up agean by me at the time i had thought nothing of it but that he was the one to accually want to hold me.  
i wanted to cry as the pain once agean began to increase as far as to surpase any of the pain i have felt so, it even surpased the pain that james had caused me.i bagan to curl up agenst his chest to try to releave the pain though i was very sertain it would not work and i was right.  
they seemed pained that i was this way. i felt a cold hand on my forhead and looked and it was jane's hand. 


End file.
